


CATastic Morning!

by bulecelup



Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: M/M, Morning After, Slice of Life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:24:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulecelup/pseuds/bulecelup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>"MAY! How dare you say like that,"</em> teriaknya frustasi. <em>"You are MINE; to confirm it, there is my name on your ass-crack!"</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>ketika Jeremy ngebacotin soal kucingnya James, Fusker, yang 'menganggu' pagi hari mereka berdua. Jeremy/James</p>
            </blockquote>





	CATastic Morning!

**Author's Note:**

> ....wait emangnya Top Gear bisa masuk kategori RPF? non? disclaimernya kemana? bukan ke Andy kan yak #salah

Tidak.

 

Jeremy Clarkson sedang tidak beradu tatap dengan seekor kucing, dan dia tidak merasa iri maupun cemburu kepada kucing jantan berbulu panjang dan berwarna hitam-putih bernama Fusker ini.

 

"Dia milikku, kamu tahu?"

 

Oke, mungkin iya. Dia memang merasa cemburu kepada kucing ini. Cemburu karena pemiliknya lebih memanjakan peliharaannya daripada partner-nya sendiri.

 

Jeremy mengangkat tubuhnya menggunakan sikut dari atas tempat tidur, agar bisa melihat si Fusker yang duduk tenang di meja kecil pas disamping kasur. Kucing itu datang dari sela pintu kamar yang terbuka, dan langsung mencari posisi dekat dengan tempat tuannya berada.

 

" _You little shit_ ," Jeremy berucap lagi, mendesis melihat binatang berbulu yang dia anggap menjijikan level maksimal itu. "Kenapa coba si Hamster bego memberikanmu kepadanya? Dia tak membutuhkanmu, aku seorang sudah cukup baginya." Tatapannya penuh dengan kebencian.

 

Fusker, kucing ras campuran yang dari tadi menjadi objek hina-dina Jeremy semenjak dirinya datang masuk ke kamar majikannya dan duduk anteng menunggu majikannya buat bangun, cuman diem anteng selayaknya binatang kebanyakan. Dia menjilat tangannya yang berbulu putih, kemudian mengusap-usap wajah kecilnya.

 

Dia mah nggak ngerti sama apa yang di omongin manusia tua nan aneh yang selalu menemani masternya, James May. Awalnya Fusker mengira kalau manusia ini--- Jeremy, hanya teman biasa dari masternya. Eeehhh, ternyata oh ternyata, mereka berdua lebih dari sekedar teman.  

 

Fusker mengetahui hal ini dari bagaimana masternya, James, berperilaku tiap kali Jeremy berada bersamanya. Masternya yang notabene adalah orang kalem nan ehem, lemot---- jadi berubah di depan Jeremy. James bakalan bersikap... Lebih terbuka dan lebih lemot dari biasanya, Fusker pernah sekali menemukan masternya malah menuangkan teh ke mangkuk makanannya gegara tidak konsen karena lagi ngomong sama Jeremy. 

 

Masternya seperti gadis remaja yang dimabuk cinta, membuat Fusker merana.

 

"Jezza?"

 

Suara parau milik James menghentikan adu tatap ganas milik Jeremy dan Fusker. Lelaki British yang merupakan seorang jurnalis dan pengamat mobil itu mengucek-ngucek matanya, mulai bergerak mencari tahu kenapa Jeremy mencak-mencak sendiri di pagi hari.

 

Jeremy buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya kepada si Captain Slow yang tiduran berdekatan dengan punggungnya.

 

"Ah," Jeremy langsung memberinya dekapan erat, menahan James yang mau bangkit keluar dari balik selimut. "Gak ada apa-apa. Udah sana tidur lagi!" Suruhnya, melilitkan tangan besarnya di tubuh James yang agak lebih ramping darinya. James memang memiliki tubuh tinggi, tapi sayangnya semua lemak 'masa tua'-nya berkumpul di perutnya.

 

James tadinya mau menuruti perkataan pasangannya, lagian tubuhnya masih lelah setelah diporak-porandakan sama Jeremy tadi malam. Si pria dewasa berotak bocah itu membuat bagian bawah tubuhnya mati rasa kehilangan sensasi untuk beberapa jam setelah seks.                                                          

 

Namun sayangnya, Fusker sang kucing memiliki ide lain di dalam otak kecilnya. Dia mengeong, meongannya terdengar kencang sekali.

 

"Fusker?" James yang mendengar suara kucingnya langsung bangkit tanpa basa-basi. Mendorong lepas tangan Jezza seperti balok kayu jatuh ke sungai deras.

 

Jeremy bengong melihat James berjalan turun dari tempat tidurnya, tidak memakai apapun kecuali kaos kaki se-mata kaki. Maklum hari itu sangat dingin sekali dan tentunya James tidak menginginkan dirinya mengigil kedinginan bak orang bodoh saat sedang _intercourse_ bersama Jeremy. Dia lalu meraih celana boxer yang _somehow_ nyangkut di tiang lampu di pojokan kamar. Kerjaannya Jeremy noh.

 

"James, _what_...?" Baru ditinggal semenit, Jeremy sudah merindukan kehangatan tubuh James. Matanya melotot tajam pas menyadari setelah James memakai celana dan baju, dia beranjak mendekati Fusker yang bangkit dari posisi duduk tenangnya. Kucing itu mendengkur kencang sewaktu tangan majikannya bersentuhan dengan kepalanya.

 

Fusker bahkan mendorong-dorongkan kepalanya ke telapak tangan James, membuat majikan tercintanya tertawa senang. Sementara Jeremy yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa teranga dan bermuka datar.

 

"Apa kamu lapar?" James berkata pada kucingnya. Dia mengangkat kucing manja itu dan membiarkannya untuk bertengger diantara pundaknya buat sesaat, kebiasaan kecil yang biasa Fusker dan James lakukan. Fusker mengeong tanda membenarkan omongan majikannya.

 

Captain Slow bersiap untuk pergi keluar kamar sambil membawa kucingnya di gendongannya, Jeremy berteriak nyaring menahannya buat keluar.

 

"James! Kamu tega, memilih kucing sialan itu daripada aku?! Aku lebih baik daripada dia!!"

 

Jeremy berteriak histeris, hampir terguling jatuh dari ujung kasur. Dari kejauhan, dia kelihatan seperti walrus sekarat berguling-guling diatas selimut, minta diselamatkan oleh sekumpulan peneliti pecinta binatang. tapi yang ada peneliti binatang ogah nyelamatin dan membiarkannya mati kemakan beruang kutub or paus pembunuh.

 

James berhenti di ambang pintu hanya buat ngasih muka ' _You-cock'_ ke Jeremy. "Fusker telah menemaniku lebih lama daripada kau, Jez." Katanya, dalem banget, padahal gak bermaksud begitu. 

 

Jeremy masang muka tersakiti gitu lah, " _MAY! How dare you say like that_ ," teriaknya frustasi. " _You are MINE; to confirm it, there is my name on your ass-crack!_ " Dia memaki sambil meraih bantal kepala buat dilempar kearah James dan Fusker.

 

" _FYI_ , tato yang ada di pinggang belakangku itu cuman tato sementara dan aku sama sekali tidak melihat proses pemakaiannya, bego. Lagian itu cuman buat keperluan syuting!" James membenarkannya.

 

Jeremy udah gak punya tenaga buat ngebales perkataannya. Capek, beneran... Capek batin dan fisik kalo ngomong sama James, terlebih lagi jika Fusker yang menjadi topik pembicaraannya. James kelewat sayang sama kucing itu, memanjakannya secara keterlaluan.

 

Ngeliat partnernya frustasi, James yang tak tega menyiksanya lebih lanjut akhirnya mengatakan, "...kamu masih lebih baik daripada Fusker, Jezza. Fusker... Bukanlah seorang pencium yang baik." Sepuhan merah muda muncul di kedua pipinya.

 

Mendengar James berkata seperti itu, Jeremy jadi besar kepala. Dia melontarkan bantal kepala ke arah James, mendapatkan erangan kesal dari jurnalis itu. Bahkan Fusker mengeong kesal sewaktu bantal yang dilempar Jeremy mengenai kepalanya.

 

" _Damn straight_ aku seorang pencium yang hebat! Aku lebih baik dari kucingmu itu, May." Ujarnya, belagu. 

 

James menjeplak, "Oh shush! Gak usah berisik pagi-pagi!" Dengan itu dia pergi keluar kamar bersama Fusker digendongannya.

 

Jeremy sendiri melemaskan tubuhnya kembali ke tempat tidur, melihat sisi sebelahnya yang tadinya di huni oleh James. Lagi-lagi mereka berdua mengalami pagi hari yang menyenangkan.

 

Sehabis James memberi makan Fusker, dia akan kembali ke kamar hanya untuk masuk kedalam dekapan Jeremy. Mereka berdua akan berada dalam posisi seperti itu sampai matahari berbayang tinggi lurus di langit, atau sampai ada panggilan telepon dari Andy atau Richard yang palingan cuman nelepon buat memberitahu hal-hal tidak berguna buat keperluan syuting.

 

Fusker yang perutnya sudah kenyang berjalan meninggalkan mangkuk makannya yang ada di dekat kulkas. Kucing itu sempat melirik kearah kamar majikannya, melihat ada dua pasang kaki yang menjuntai dari pinggir tempat tidur. Majikannya telah kembali ke tempat tidur untuk menemani Jeremy, rupanya.

 

Kucing itu menguap lebar sekali dan merentangkan kedua tapak kakinya ke depan. Mungkin hari ini dia tidak akan menganggu mereka berdua, mereka sudah lama tidak menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama. Makanya Fusker berbaik hati untuk tidak merecoki waktu ‘intim’ Majikannya; James, bersama dengan pasangannya.

 

kurang baik apa coba dia sebagai seorang kucing manja?

 

(END)


End file.
